Kematian yang Membahagiakan
by Red-Yellow Scissors
Summary: Ini adalah takdirku, aku tidak akan melawannya, meskipun itu mungkin, karena ada teman-teman, dan tentu saja kau, ini adalah kematian yang membahagiakan untukku, dirimu, dan semuanya /nggak bisa bikin judul dan summary/diinjek/ Warning : YAOI/Shounen-ai, Fic pertamaku, jangan dibaca jika dirasa kurang menarik


Disclaimer :

Semua chara NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Semua chara Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama

Ide cerita milik saya, bener deh. /alay/

Genre : Romance, friendship, angst, sedikit humor (garing kriuk-kriuk), dan lain-lain. /aku bingung/dihajar readers/

Warning : OOC, typo everywhere, YAOI/shounen-ai, bahasa tidak baku, dan segala kenistaan lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

Setting : Alternate Universe

Tulisan miring menandakan flashback.

Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka YAOI/shounen-ai, dan dirasa kurang menarik perhatian para readers. Silahkan untuk menekan tombol back yang telah tersedia.

Sinar mentari pagi yang menembus kaca ruangan serba putih ini memaksaku untuk membuka mataku. Silaunya membuatku menyipitkan mataku. 'Pagi yang cukup cerah.' pikirku. Aku memandangi keadaan sekeliling. Kulihat seseorang bersurai pirang panjang sedang tertidur cukup pulas di sampingku. Posisinya duduk sambil meletakkan tangannya di ranjangku, melipat sebagai bantal, dan wajahnya menghadap ke arahku, begitu damai. Wajah yang selalu membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan untuk hidup, di tengah sakit yang kualami.

Ya, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, aku divonis menderita kanker paru-paru. Dan menurut dokter, aku tidak akan hidup lama lagi. Pada saat itu, aku sudah pasrah dengan keadaanku. Aku frustasi dengan diriku sendiri, bahkan aku ingin mempercepat kematianku. Setelah kepergian orang tuaku, yang juga membiayai seluruh fasilitasku di rumah sakit ini, aku merasa aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di dunia ini. Jika aku ditanya oleh salah satu suster di sini, aku selalu tidak peduli. Ya, aku menyadari itu, tetapi entah mengapa para suster dan dokter di sini selalu mempedulikanku.

Aku teringat tiga bulan yang lalu, saat aku baru pertama kali masuk rumah sakit ini, ketika suster yang aku ketahui bernama Eren mengantarkan sarapanku.

"_Selamat pagi, tuan Sasori. Ini sarapan anda." katanya dengan senyum di wajahnya sambil meletakkan nampan berisi bubur hambar yang selalu membuatku ingin muntah melihatnya saja._

"_Cepat letakkan lalu pergi dari kamarku." aku membalasnya dingin._

"_Maaf, tuan. Tetapi anda harus makan. Mau saya suapkan?" suster lelaki berdarah Jerman itu tidak menyerah._

"_Aku bukan anak kecil." balasku sambil menatapnya dingin. Tetapi tetap saja dia memaksaku._

"_Tetapi tuan, jika saya tidak menyuapi tuan, saya tidak bisa menjamin tuan akan memakan sa–"_

"_Aku tidak butuh makan. Lagipula aku akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Sekarang kau pergi dari kamarku atau aku akan mempercepat kematianku di depanmu sekarang juga." kupotong perkataannya. Aku bisa melihat mimik wajah ketakutannya._

"_B-baiklah, tuan. Saya akan pergi." dia lalu pergi dari kamarku dengan tatapan sendu ke arah pintu, meninggalkan nampan berisi jatah sarapanku pagi ini –sebenarnya ini jatah sarapanku setiap hari–._

'_Cih, menyebalkan.' batinku kesal. Aku hanya membiarkan makanan itu, sampai suster yang lainnya datang ke sini untuk menyingkirkan makanan ini._

Selalu saja begitu. Semuanya selalu memperhatikanku, tidak peduli akan keras kepalanya diriku. Ya, tentu saja aku menyadarinya. Teman-teman Eren juga tidak pernah menyerah untuk membujukku –lebih tepatnya memaksaku– untuk makan. Aku selalu bertanya dalam hati tentang tekad pantang menyerah mereka yang mampu mengurusku sejauh ini.

'Apakah mereka tidak kelelahan mengurusiku yang keras kepala ini? Apa mereka tidak kelelahan mengurusiku yang nantinya juga akan meregang nyawa? Bukannya jika aku mati lebih cepat, tugas mereka akan lebih cepat selesai, dan mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusku? Mengapa mereka tidak berpikir seperti itu? Apa mereka terlalu bodoh, bahkan tidak senang jika pekerjaan mereka selesai dengan aktu yang cepat?' batinku banyak bertanya. Tetapi lama-kelamaan, aku mulai menyerah dan menuruti perintah mereka semua, sejak Eren berbicara denganku beberapa waktu lalu yang membuatku sadar akan arti hidup sebenarnya.

"_Tok tok tok." suara ketukan pintu dari luar menginterupsi pendengaranku._

"_Masuk." aku menjawab sebagai respon bahwa aku tidak sedang terlelap._

"_Selamat siang tuan, maaf mengganggu, tetapi bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?" Tanya Eren, suster yang paling sering datang ke kamarku. Tidak biasanya dia mengajakku untuk berbincang sebentar. Aku berpikir sejenak._

"_Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyaku kembali. Dia sudah mengambil posisi duduk di kursi dekat ranjangku._

"_Umm... sebenarnya... ah, maaf. Mungkin ini akan sedikit menyinggung tuan." Eren menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Cepat katakan." kataku dingin. Hampir saja aku sudah mengusirnya jika dia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya._

"_Eeee... ah, tuan. Mengapa tuan sangat ingin mempercepat kematian tuan?" tanyanya yang sontak membuatku sedikit kaget. Aku terdiam. Hening menyelimuti kamarku yang cukup luas ini._

"_Karena aku ingin bertemu kedua orang tuaku. Itu saja." Jawabku pelan._

"_Tetapi mengapa? Apa selama ini tuan tidak hidup dengan bahagia?" Tanyanya kembali, kali ini dengan raut wajah sedikit penasaran._

_Aku menghela nafas. "Selama ini, hanya kedua orang tuaku yang selalu menemaniku. Hanya mereka yang aku sayangi di dunia ini." jawabku._

"_Tetapi, bagaimana dengan teman-teman tuan yang selalu menjenguk tuan? Bukankah mereka sahabat tuan?" rasa ingin tahunya yang benar-benar tinggi membuatku tersulut untuk menendangnya keluar._

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu. Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang kau pergi dari kamarku. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri." begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku yang mungkin terdengar kasar. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Eren berdiri di depanku lalu membenturkan dahinya ke dahiku. Aku terdorong ke tembok di belakangku. Cukup sakit rasanya._

"_Tuan, aku juga perlu tahu urusan tuan! Selama ini kita semua selalu bersama! Aku, Mikasa, Armin, dokter Levi, dan semuanya, kita semua..." Eren menghentikan kalimatnya, menahan amarah dan tangisnya. Aku melihat bola mata zamrudnya yang bergetar, berkaca-kaca. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, hanya terdiam memandanginya, yang menyampaikan emosi yang selama ini tersimpan di lubuk hatinya._

"_Karena kita semua... hiks..." Eren masih menahan air matanya._

"_Kita semua... adalah teman tuan!" akhirnya pemuda Jaeger itu mengakhirinya. Air mata berlinang dari kedua matanya._

"_E-Eren..." aku hanya terpaku melihatnya yang begitu lepas kendali di depanku._

"_Mungkin tuan tidak menganggap kami sebagai teman, tetapi kami, apapun yang terjadi, kami semua adalah teman anda! Tuan tidak sendiri di dunia ini! Ada kami, kami yang selalu mendampingi tuan selama dua minggu ini! Itu sebabnya kami selalu mempedulikan anda! Hiks... hiks..." Eren menangis tepat di hadapanku. Aku masih terpaku di tempat. Waktu seperti berhenti beralan saat ini._

"_Kita semua... adalah teman?" tanyaku, entah pada siapa. Eren masih menangis di tempat. Bahunya bergetar. Tangannya mengepal erat.  
_

Sekarang aku menyadarinya, aku tidak sendiri, ada teman-teman. Baik di rumah sakit maupun teman-temanku yang selalu mengunjungiku setiap hari. Aku kembali memiliki semangat hidupku. Tetapi hanya sementara, sampai seseorang yang dengan seenaknya datang ke kamarku, memperkenalkan dirinya lalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya bersedia untuk menjagaku. Awalnya aku bingung dengan keberadaannya. Dia bagaikan malaikat yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari surga, datang tanpa diundang lalu menjagaku seenaknya.

_Di saat aku sedang makan dengan susah payah –karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan infus di tanganku dan aku masih tidak mau disuapi– tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku._

"_Tok tok tok." cukup nyaring untuk didengar telingaku. Aku menghentikan aktivitasku sebentar. Lalu dari luar pintu terlihat seorang suster datang kepadaku._

"_Maaf tuan Akasuna, telah mengganggu makan siang Anda. Tetapi di luar sana ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Tutur suster yang bernama Mikasa kepadaku._

"_Siapa dia?" Tanyaku kembali. Setahuku teman-temanku tidak datang hari ini._

"_Saya tidak tahu, tuan. Tetapi dia sangat ingin bertemu Anda sekarang." Mikasa menjelaskan._

_Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan. "Persilahkan dia masuk, Ackerman.". Aku sudah mengenal semua suster dan dokter yang khusus merawatku di sini. Orang tuakulah yang mengenalkanku semasa mereka masih hidup._

"_Baiklah, tuan Akasuna." Mikasa lalu membungkuk di hadapanku, lalu keluar. Aku samar-samar mendengar pembicaraanya di luar dengan orang yang ingin menemuiku saat itu. Lalu masuklah seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata aquamarinenya, yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Dia memakai pakaian serba putih, dan dimataku, dia tampak mengeluarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya, seperti malaikat._

"_Hai, danna! Selamat siang, un." Serunya di hadapanku. Dia sudah menarik kursi dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjangku. Tangannya melipat. Senyum terukir di wajahnya._

"_Siapa kau?" Aku membalas sapaanya dingin. Orang ini benar-benar merusak moodku untuk makan siang. Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak kukenal mengganggu makan siangku tanpa permisi._

"_Aku adalah penjaga danna sekarang, un. Aku ditugaskan oleh orang tuamu untuk menjagamu sampai kau sembuh. Oh ya, namaku Deidara, un. Panggil saja aku Dei. Salam kenal, un." Orang didepanku yang bernama Deidara itu menyodorka tangannya ke arahku._

"_Sasori." Balasku seraya menjabat tangannya. Aku sedikit terkejut. Tangannya begitu dingin._

"_Salam kenal, Sasori no danna, un. Eh, aku boleh memanggilmu danna kan, un?" Tanyanya._

"_Terserah." Jawabku malas, penuh penekanan. Dari sanalah aku mulai mengenalnya. Dia sangat kekanak-anakan, cerewet, segalanya yang membuatku kesal. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawabanku, lalu berusaha menyuapkan makan siangku yang terhenti sejak tadi, yang awalnya aku tolak mentah-mentah._

Aku sebenarnya kesal dengannya, dia selalu mempermainkanku bagaikan boneka. Dia juga tidak akan membiarkanku melakukan apapun sendiri. Dan dia selalu menghalangi niat bunuh diriku pada saat itu. Apalagi panggilan 'danna'-nya itu, menjijikan sekali menurutku. Namun pada saat itu juga, aku merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam lubuk hatiku. Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya, saat dia memegang tanganku, tersenyum, dan saat dia memelukku untuk mencegahku bunuh diri.

'Perasaan apa ini?' batinku. Aku ingin selalu bersama dengannya, aku nyaman jika berada di dekatnya, aku merasakan sakit jika dia bersama orang lain, dan aku juga sedikit merasa nyaman ketika aku dipanggil 'danna' olehnya.

Pada saat itu, aku menganggap perasaan ini hanya perasaan sayang sebagai sahabat. Tetapi, perasaan ini semakin menjadi-jadi, dan aku semakin tidak bisa menahannya. Lalu, tepat sebulan setelah kemunculannya secara tiba-tiba, aku memberanikan diriku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang kupendam sejak sebulan lalu.

"_Selamat pagi, danna un." sapanya menyambutku yang terbangun di pagi yang cukup cerah ini._

"_Selamat pagi." balasku singkat._

"_Hari ini danna mau sarapan di sini atau aku belikan dari luar, un?" tanyanya seraya beranjak pergi dari kursinya. Tetapi aku mencegahnya dengan memegang tangannya yang dingin._

"_Duduklah." panggilku pelan. Deidara terkejut, lalu duduk dan menghadap ke arahku._

"_Ada apa, danna un?" Wajah polosnya benar-benar membuatku semakin tidak tahan. Seketika itu juga aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kataku. Keheningan menyelimuti kamar serba putih ini sebentar. Lalu aku berusaha berbicara kepadanya, mengungkapkan perasaanku selama sebulan ini._

"_Apakah kau.. pernah mencintai seseorang?" Aku bisa melihat keterkejutan Deidara karena mendengar pertanyaan yang sepertinya tidak mungkin kulontarkan._

"_A.. aku.. pernah, danna un." Deidara menyunggingkan senyum, lalu menunduk ke bawah. Aku masih bisa melihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya. Aku tersenyum tipis._

"_Kalau begitu..." Kata-kataku sengaja kuputuskan. Aku mengangkat kedua ujung bibirku, membentuk lengkung senyuman. "Cobalah untuk mencintaiku."_

_Deidara terkejut mendengar kata-kataku, lalu meneteskan air matanya. Aku sedikit kaget saat melihatnya menangis, karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Dia, sangat cantik ketika menangis. Sejenak aku tidak mengerti, apakah ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku, atau kata-kataku telah membuatnya tersinggung. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menumpuk dalam hatiku hilang sudah, saat sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Lalu dia membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Aku akan selalu melakukannya, un." Deidara tiba-tiba memelukku, sangat erat. Aku pun terpaku sejenak, karena tubuh dinginnya kini memelukku erat. Lalu aku berusaha membalas pelukannya. Memeluk tubuhnya, mengelus rambut pirangnya. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman saat itu, meskipun dingin. Kami berpelukan cukup lama hingga aku sadar jika ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip kami dari pintu kamar pasienku. Salah satu suster yang merawatku di sini._

"_M-maaf menggangu aktivitas k-kalian, t-tapi ini sarapan untuk t-tuan Sasori." Eren berbicara di ambang pintu, terpaku melihat keadaanku yang sedang memeluk erat tubuh dingin Deidara. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, lalu menyuruhnya masuk. Eren terlihat sedikit gugup denganku. Sedikit semburat merah sedikit menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Ini s-sarapannya. S-saya permisi, t-tuan Sasori. Maaf mengganggu." Eren meletakkan sarapanku di meja dekat ranjangku, lalu cepat-cepat membungkuk di hadapanku dan pergi meninggalkanku bersama Deidara. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu Deidara mengambilkan sarapanku dan menyuapiku._

Semenjak hari itu, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk bunuh diri, apalagi dihadapannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia disaat-saat terakhirku. Namun, jika memang sudah waktunya, aku ingin pergi ke 'dunia baru' yang menantiku itu bersamanya. 'Dunia baru' yang menandakan bahwa aku telah bebas dari seluruh hiruk-pikuk dunia, dan terbang menuju ke sana, bersamanya. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya untuk merasakan 'dunia baru' itu bersamaku.

Jauh dari lamunanku, ternyata Deidara sudah membuka mata aquamarinenya, dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya di kamarku ada sofa yang cukup untuk tidur, tetapi Deidara nekat tidak menggunakannya dan lebih memilih tidur disampingku, sampai sekarang.

"Selamat pagi, danna un. Mau sarapan di rumah sakit, atau aku belikan di resto?" Tanyanya yang membangungkanku dari lamunan masa laluku.

"Eh? Pagi. Belikan di resto, menunya seperti biasa." Aku menjawab datar.

"Ooh, baiklah, danna un. Aku akan kembali lagi secepatnya, un!" Deidara bersemangat, lalu beranjak dari kursi, tetapi aku tahan dengan memegang tangannya yang selalu dingin saat dia akan pergi.

"Eh? Ada ap–" belum selesai kata-katanya, dia sudah jatuh hampir menindihku jika tangan satunya tidak menahannya, karena aku menarik lengannya ke arahku. Wajah polosnya langsung memerah, mungkin saja jika dia tidak menahan tubuh rampingnya aku sudah melumat bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan kalimat sederhana namun bermakna dalam itu.

"Aku juga, danna un." Deidara membalas. Akupun melepas tangannya. Tetapi diluar dugaanku, tiba-tiba saja Deidara mendaratkan bibir mungil nan manisnya tepat di bibirku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba, namun sedetik kemudian rasa nyaman menyelimuti diriku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan sebuah ciuman yang sama sekali tidak menuntut darinya, hanya rasa kasih sayang yang begitu kuat yang ikut mengiringi ciuman halus ini

"Aku pergi dulu, danna un!" Serunya di dekat pintu. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Deidara menutup pintu kamarku pelan. Pandanganku beralih pada sebuah buku yang Deidara namakan 'novel' miliknya yang selalu dibawanya ke manapun pergi, yang kali ini tertinggal di meja dekat ranjangku. Akhir-akhir ini, jika Deidara membaca novel itu, dia selalu menangis lalu memandang kearahku dengan tatapan sedih, seperti kehilangan. Jika aku bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya, dia selalu menjawab :

'Tidak apa-apa, danna un. Aku hanya terbawa suasana dengan cerita di novel ini, un.'

Awalnya aku bersikap biasa saja dengannya, namun dia terus menangis setiap dia membaca bukunya, dan jika aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, sehingga akhirnya akupun penasaran dengan isinya. Akupun berusaha menggapai novel yang bercahaya seperti Deidara itu.

'Ck, sial. Sedikit lagi.' batinku kesal. Tetapi aku tetap berusaha mengambil novel itu. Rasa penasaranku tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan keadaanku yang sedang sakit ini. Aku mencoba menggeser sedikit tubuhku ke dekat meja, agar tanganku bisa menggapai novel bercahaya itu. Dan akhirnya aku bisa meraihnya.

'Akhirnya.' batinku puas dengan hasil usahaku berupa sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan sampul putih bercorak seperti ukiran kayu berwarna emas di bagian depan dan belakangnya yang kini berada di genggaman kedua tanganku. Aku membuka sampulnya. Tercetak jelas sebuah gambar berupa sepasang sayap yang terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian yang bertumpuk di tengahnya, masing-masing berwarna putih dan biru, dan di belakangnya berupa gambar seperti perisai. Aku merasa aneh dengan buku ini, karena lambang tersebut merupakan lambang rumah sakit yang sekarang kutempati ini. Lambang 'sayap kebebasan'.

'Mengapa sama seperti lambang rumah sakit ini? Apakah Deidara mencuri buku ini dari rumah sakit?' Batinku. Tetapi aku menggubrisnya. Lembar demi lembar kutelusuri, hingga di sebuah halaman di bagian awal aku menemukan sebuah catatan dengan tulisan :

'**Daftar Orang-Orang Yang Akan Mati. Sabtu, 10 Agustus 2013.**'

Aku terpaku sesaat melihat tulisan yang dicetak cukup besar dan tebal itu. Jantungku berdebar cepat. Pikiranku sudah mulai terbang ke hal-hal yang tidak pasti. 'Hari ini? Siapa Deidara sebenarnya?' pikirku dalam hati. Lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka lembaran dibaliknya, dan tercetaklah daftar nama-nama yang menurut halaman sebelumnya adalah orang-orang yang akan menemui ajalnya hari ini. Di sana tertulis lengkap nama orang, waktu, tempat, dan penyebabnya. Aku membaca satu persatu nama-nama orang tersebut, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah nama yang sangat tidak asing lagi bagiku.

**Nama : Konan**

**Waktu : pukul 08.30.42**

**Tempat : gang Amegakure no. 5.**

**Penyebab : tertabrak kereta api.**

Lagi-lagi aku kaget dengan tulisan di sana. 'Tidak mungkin! Dia adalah sahabatku! Dia tidak menderita penyakit apapun selama ini!' Aku berseru dalam hati, tidak menyangka dengan isi buku yang menurutku aneh dan menyeramkan ini.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera menutup buku itu, lalu membuka ponselku. Ada sebuah kiriman video yang belum pernah kuterima sebelumnya. Pengirimnya sama sekali tidak kukenal. Di sana tertulis :

**NICAEA, dead face delivery site.**

'Situs pengirim wajah kematian? Adakah hubungannya dengan buku ini?' Batinku. Aku pun melihat isi video itu. Video itu begitu nyata, terlihat di sana Konan sedang jalan kaki di jalanan, dan akan melintasi rel kereta. Tetapi Konan tidak mengetahui jika akan ada kereta yang lewat di sana. Konan juga tidak mendengar teriakan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari rel. Tetapi semuanya terlambat, Konan baru menyadarinya disaat jaraknya dengan kereta hanya beberapa meter lagi. Dan Konan terpental jauh entah kemana, menandakan video itu telah selesai. Aku semakin bingung dan pusing dengan keadaan ini. Buku dan video itu saling berhubungan. Tetapi aku tetap berusaha menepis pikiran burukku. Aku berusaha berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah tipuan belaka.

"Kriing kriing kriing!" ponselku berbunyi tiba-tiba. Aku segera menutup buku itu, lalu menjawab panggilan ponselku, tidak peduli siapapun yang meneleponku sekarang.

"H-halo!?" Aku agak berseru saat menjawab panggilan ponselku.

"Halo, Sasori. Mengapa kau terdengar gugup seperti itu? Apakah panggilanku ini mengagetkanmu?" Tanya seseorang di sana yang menelponku. Suaranya terdengar familiar di telingaku, tetapi agak berbeda. Kedengarannya serak, dan ada suara klakson mobil yang samar-samar di sana. Tetapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Oh, tidak. Ada apa kau menelponku, Konan?" Jawabku datar, berusaha menyamarkan rasa takutku.

"Oh, maaf. Tadinya aku akan menelpon Pein, tetapi sepetinya aku salah panggil. Aku tutup dulu ya, tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Deidara." tanpa basa basi Konan langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Konan?" Belum selesai aku membalasnya, perempuan bersurai biru tua itu sudah menutup teleponnya. Aku semakin bingung dengan buku yang kupegang ini. Lalu aku kembali membuka halaman tadi, yang didalamnya tertulis nama temanku itu. Tetapi setelah aku perhatikan kembali, perlahan tulisan itu memudar. Aku semakin panik, lalu aku melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarku.

08.30.30

Tulisan itu perlahan mulai memudar.

08.30.34

Tulisan itu semakin memudar.

08.30.38

Semakin memudar hingga hampir tak terbaca.

08.30.42

Tulisan itu hilang, lalu digantikan oleh tulisan kematian orang yang berada di bawahnya.

Aku terpaku beberapa saat, memikirkan sang pemilik nama yang kini telah hilang perlahan. 'Apakah temanku mati? Apakah temanku sudah pergi terlebih dahulu?' batinku sesak. Sampai aku terbangun dari lamunanku karena ponselku berbunyi lagi. Terlebih dahulu aku melihat siapa yang menelponku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat nama Konan di layar ponselku. Tanpa basa basi aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"K-konan?" Aku berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Aku Pein. Konan sudah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanku dan kita semua di dunia." Pein langsung menutup teleponnya. Suaranya terdengar dingin di telingaku. Aku terdiam sesaat, terpaku mendengar kenyataan ini. Entah punya salah apa Konan sampai memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Aku masih merenung, sampai seseorang di luar mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk." tuturku pelan.

Lalu seseorang dengan perawakan pendek memakai jas putih berlambang 'sayap kebebasan', lambang yang sama dengan yang ada di buku putih ini, dan stetoskop yang bertengger di lehernya masuk ke kamarku. Dia adalah dokter khusus yang merawatku. Dan beberapa orang lagi dengan perawakan yang lebih tinggi dari dokter itu masuk dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. Mereka semua melihatku. Aku langsung menutup buku yang baru akan kubuka.

"Kalian semua, ada apa ke sini?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit nada penasaran.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kami memberitahu anda, tuan." Eren memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksud kalian?" Aku kembali bertanya. Lalu sang dokter clean-freak menghela nafas.

"Kau telah mengetahui semuanya. Kau telah mengetahui tanggal kematian temanmu. Berarti kau juga sudah mengetahui tanggal kematianmu, bukan?" dokter yang kukenal bernama Levi bertanya kepadaku. Aku kaget, ternyata mereka semua tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi.

"Awalnya kami melihat tuan sedang membaca sebuah buku di kamar tuan. Buku yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dibaca oleh tuan. Tetapi kami berpikir mungkin ini saatnya tuan mengetahuinya." lanjut Mikasa.

"Buku itu sebenarnya adalah buku milik rumah sakit ini. Buku terlarang yang tidak boleh dibaca oleh siapapun kecuali semua petugas rumah sakit ini, dan Deidara." Armin melanjutkan kembali.

"Begitu ya. Berarti kalian semua mengetahui tanggal kematianku?" Aku bertanya pelan.

"Hm, sebenarnya, semua orang yang berada di rumah sakit ini adalah orang yang telah mati, termasuk kami. Bangunan ini juga sebenarnya adalah bangunan kasat mata, hanya dapat dilihat oleh orang yang pernah ke rumah sakit ini, seperti temanmu."

"Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu ada sepasang suami istri yang memiliki kemampuan mengatur kehidupan satu atau beberapa orang. Jika ingin menghidupkan orang mati, maka maksimal orang yang dihidupkan sebanyak 5 orang, Sas. Sementara jika ingin mengakhiri nyawa orang yang hidup, jumlah nyawa yang boleh diakhiri maksimal 4 orang." Jean menjelaskan.

"Jean, jaga kata-katamu." Sasha memperingatkan Jean, tidak lupa sambil memakan kentang kesayangannya. Jean tidak mempedulikannya.

"Jika melebihi jumlah maksimal, mereka harus menukarkan nyawa mereka, baik menghidupkan orang atau membuat mati orang. Dan kedua orang itu adalah orang tuamu, Sasori. Setelah mereka selesai melakukannya, mereka masih diberi kesempatan hidup hanya tiga jam, dan itu digunakan untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah sakit dan berkenalan dengan kami. Kau ingat kan, kedua orang tuamu mati mendadak?" Jean kembali berkata. Aku hanya mendengarkan, tidak protes tentang bahasanya yang memang agak kurang sopan. Tiba-tiba Sasha menjitak kepala Jean.

"Aduh! Sasha, apa urusanku denganmu hah?" Jean memegangi kepalanya yang sakit itu.

"Urusanmu? Tentu saja tentang kesopanan! Kau mau dihajar lagi oleh senior-senior kita?" Sasha memberi balasan yang cukup membuat Jean takut.

"Oh, baiklah, aku benci berurusan lagi dengan mereka. Oh ya," Jean seperti sengaja memotong kata-katanya, lalu berpikir sejenak, masih memegangi kepalanya. Terkadang pandangan matanya tertuju pada Eren, tetapi Eren menghiraukannya.

"Mereka mati karena menghidupkanmu, benar tidak, Eren?" sepertinya Jean berusaha memanas-manaskan suasana, terutama kepada Eren yang ditunjuknya dengan jari tengah.

"Hei Jean, kau mau menderita patah tulang lagi hm?" Eren membalas tidak kalah. Jean hanya memasang tampang sombong. Tiba-tiba Eren yang kebetulan sudah berada di belakang Jean memukul punggung Jean yang ternyata masih sakit akibat kejadian lalu, saat aku melihat Eren 'gulat' dengan Jean di luar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa! Bodoh! Sakit tau!" Jean memegangi punggungnya yang mungkin masih terasa seperti terlindas mobil itu. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Mau aku buat lebih sakit lagi?" Eren memberi tatapan mengerikan kepada Jean.

"Ck, akan kubalas kau!" Jean tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian berdua, seriuslah sedikit!" Sasha ikut memukul punggung Jean, memperingatkan. Tetapi Sasha tidak ingat jika punggung Jean masih sakit.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mengapa hanya aku yang dipukul! Eren seharusnya juga!" Jean tidak terima. Eren hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Teman-temanku yang satu ini selalu bisa membuatku tertawa, bahkan di saat-saat menegangkan seperti sekarang.

"Karena kau yang memulai duluan. Kemarin juga kau duluan yang menantang Eren untuk 'bermain' denganmu. Untung saja Eren menang." Sasha beralasan, sambil kembali memakan kentangnya.

Jean berusaha mencari alasan untuk membalas. "Kau juga! Singkirkan kentang yang ada di tanganmu itu! Dari tadi kau hanya makan saja! Tidak so–" belum selesai Jean membalas, pemuda yang cukup tinggi itu ditahan oleh dua orang yang lebih tinggi darinya, bahkan untuk seorang suster.

"Bukan saatnya untuk berdebat, Jean." Berthold menahan Jean.

"Jika seperti ini aku harus menyeretmu keluar." Reiner tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Jean dari belakang dengan tidak etisnya, menendang betis belakang Jean yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk, lalu menyeretnya dengan paksa ke luar kamarku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka yang konyol itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa hanya aku yang diseret, Sasha seharusnya juga diseret!" Jean memegang pantatnya yang menurutku cukup –bahkan sangat– sakit itu, tingkahnya semakin konyol.

"Karena kau yang paling sering menyebabkan keributan di sini." Reiner berkata dengan dingin, lalu kembali menarik –tepatnya menyeret– Jean dengan paksa.

"Sasha, kau akan menerima balasanku nanti! Dan Eren, temui aku nanti siang di tempat biasa. Aku akan membalasmu!" suara Jean yang perlahan menjadi semakin pelan itu dibiarkan oleh Sasha dan Eren. Aku masih mendengar Jean berteriak-teriak di luar dan Reiner berusaha menutup mulutnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ah, maaf atas keributan yang terjadi. Jean selalu saja seperti itu, bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini." Berthold meminta maaf kepadaku dan semua orang di kamarku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian justru menghiburku." Jawabku. Berthold dan semuanya tersenyum.

"Ehehe, benar juga. Tidak semestinya kita harus selalu serius di setiap saat." Sasha menanggapi.

"Bukannya kau bilang sendiri jika kami harus serius saat ini?" Eren hanya kebingungan sendiri dan berbisik entah pada siapa, tetapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

"Ah, sampai mana tadi ya?" Sasha berpikir sejenak sambil memakan kentangnya kembali. "Oh ya, dan karena kami sebelumnya telah mati, kami tentu saja mengetahui kapan tuan akan mati." Sasha melanjutkan dengan nada yang sedikit ceria. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, kapan aku akan mati?" Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku membuat mereka kebingungan.

"Itu..." Eren gugup.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak takut akan kematian. Dahulu aku sering mencoba bunuh diri kan? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang merepotkan itu lagi, lagipula kematianku sudah dekat." lanjutku.

"Baiklah, tuan. Sebenarnya kemampuan kedua orang tua anda untuk menghidupkan kembali seseorang yang telah mati akan berakhir di tangan tuan. Buku yang tadi tuan baca adalah patokannya. Jika tuan membaca buku itu hari ini, berarti..." Annie menundukan kepalanya, menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Tuan akan mati hari ini juga, tetapi setelah semua sahabat tuan mati. Mungkin tidak akan ada nama sahabat-sahabat tuan di buku itu, karena kami sudah memberitahu tuan. Tetapi nanti tuan akan menerima kiriman video dari pengirim yang yang sama pada saat tuan menerima video teman anda tadi. Video itu adalah 'wajah kematian' teman-teman anda yang juga dikirim oleh rumah sakit ini. Begitu semua video terkirim dan semua teman tuan mati, tuan akan mati dalam waktu dekat." Ymir melanjutkan.

"K-kami semua akan kembali ke dunia kami sebelumnya, b-bersama anda. Jasad k-kami akan lenyap secara perlahan. Kedua orang tua anda s-sudah menyusunya sedemikian rupa. K-kejam memang, tetapi begitulah adanya. J-jadi tuan tidak perlu kaget jika satu persatu sahabat t-tuan akan mati dengan cara yang tidak terduga." Christa menyelesaikan, aku melihat dia seperti menangis, tetapi segera menghapus air matanya. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarku membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik, bagi Eren, Armin, dan Berthold. Tidak untukku dan dokter Levi.

"Dia seperti dewi.." Eren, Armin, dan Berthold secara tidak sadar mengatakan sesuatu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Dokter Levi hanya mendengus.

"Begitu ya. Seharusnya aku senang bisa bertemu sahabat-sahabatku lagi nanti di dunia yang baru." ucapku.

"Tetapi, sebenarnya ada yang sedikit meleset dari rencana kedua orang tua anda, tuan." Eren tiba-tiba tersadar, lalu kembali berucap.

"Maksudmu?" Aku bertanya kembali.

"Sebenarnya, Deidara adalah orang yang sama seperti kami, dihidupkan oleh kedua orang tua anda. Dia adalah orang yang dipercaya oleh kedua orang tua anda untuk menjaga anda sampai saatnya anda mati. Tetapi..." Mikasa kembali menghentikan perkataannya.

"Dia terlalu ceroboh untuk menjaga tuan. Mungkin jika dia tidak meninggalkan buku itu, kematian tuan dan teman-teman tuan bisa ditunda beberapa saat. Dia terlalu takut untuk melihat tuan mati. Dia juga terlalu takut melihat tuan kehilangan satu persatu sahabat tuan. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti tugasnya dihidupkan kembali di dunia. Dia hanya tahu dia dihidupkan kembali, dan ditugaskan untuk menjaga tuan, tidak mengetahui jika tuan mati, dia juga akan mati kembali. Tetapi kedua orang tua tuan terlanjur mempercayainya." Eren melanjutkan.

"Eren, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah orang yang dipercayakan oleh kedua orang tua Sasori. Jangan mencelanya, atau kumakan kau." dokter Levi memperingatkan Eren, tetapi nada bicaranya sedikit berbeda, terutama pada kata 'kumakan'.

"D-dokter! J-jangan berkata seperti itu. Baiklah aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Eren kaget, tetapi perlahan mulai hilang kegugupannya. Aku melihat seperti ada semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"T-tidak apa-apa, t-tuan." Eren berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Eren, apa nada bicaraku menggodamu hm?" tiba-tiba dokter Levi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eren.

"T-tidak, dokter." spontan Eren terkejut, wajahnya tidak sengaja diangkatnya. Terlihat wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eren, tetapi wajahmu memerah sekali." Aku kembali menanyainya. Aku sempat berpikir, apakah dia memiliki hubungan yang lain dengan dokter Levi. Aku sering melihat mereka bersama.

"E-eh? B-benarkah? M-mungkin a-aku k-kurang istirahat." Eren meraba wajahnya. Nada bicaranya seperti berbohong kepadaku.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah di kamarku." dokter Levi kembali angkat bicara, masih dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda untuk Eren.

"D-dokter! J-jangan berkata d-dengan nada s-seperti itu!" Eren sudah tidak bisa menahan malunya. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat." aku menanggapi, dengan sedikit senyum jahil.

"Sial. Baiklah." Eren menanggapi dengan wajahnya yang masih seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jangan salah kamar, Eren." dokter Levi menambahkan, diikuti seringaian. Eren cepat-cepat melangkah ke luar kamarku.

"Dokter... jangan hari ini..." aku masih bisa mendengar bisikkan Eren di ambang pintu kamarku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ah, sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, tetapi dibalik kecerobohannya, dia adalah cinta sejati tuan. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk tuan. Tuan akan hidup bahagia dengannya, di dunia yang baru. Sepertinya kedua orang tua Anda tidak sepenuhnya salah mempercayakan Deidara untuk bersama tuan selamanya." Armin tiba-tiba melanjutkan kata-kata Eren sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, betul kata Armin." Eren sedikit berteriak, ikut menyetujui dari luar kamarku. Rupanya pendengarannya tajam juga.

"Cepatlah istirahat. Ini yang terakhir kalinya." kata-kata dokter Levi membuat Eren ketakutan, lalu berlari entah kemana. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga mencintainya, meskipun dia cerewet dan menyebalkan." Aku tersenyum, dan yang lain ikut tersenyum, kecuali sang dokter karena wajahnya yang benar-benar datar.

"Kami pergi dulu." Mikasa mengakhiri pertemuan terakhir kami di kamarku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Lalu mereka semua pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sekarang sudah tenang, karena aku tidak akan sendirian nanti. Ada kedua orang tuaku, ada sahabatku, ada mereka, dan tentu saja ada Deidara. Aku senang mempunyai teman seperti mereka semua, meskipun mereka adalah orang yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia ini.

'Semuanya, sebentar lagi kita semua akan bertemu, dan bahagia di dunia sana.'

'Deidara, terima kasih telah menjadi penjagaku selama ini. Terima kasih karena telah merawatku selama ini. Dan...' Aku merasa mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Terima kasih... telah mencintaiku.' air mataku mengalir membasahi wajah pucatku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis untuk teman-temanku. Cukup lama hingga sebuah ketukan pintu tertangkap di indra pendengaranku.

"Masuk." aku menghapus air mataku, lalu menyembunyikan buku yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuanku ke samping kiriku.

"Danna, maaf sedikit lama, tadi Dei ada urusan sebentar, un." Ternyata Deidara sudah kembali dari membeli sarapan untukku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku membalasnya datar seperti biasa. Sepertinya dia belum mencurigaiku. Deidara meletakkan sarapanku di meja yang sebelumnya ada buku yang sekarang kusembunyikan. Lantas Deidara bertanya kepadaku.

"Danna, buku yang tadinya di sini di mana, un?" Deidara bertanya kepadaku.

"Buku apa? Aku tidak pernah melihat buku di sekitar sini." Balasku berbohong. Aku tidak mau dia tahu tentang semua ini sampai waktu yang kurasa tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Buku... ah, buku yang sering kubaca, un. Warnanya putih ada corak emasnya. Danna yakin tidak melihatnya, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku tidak melihatnya." jawabku datar.

"Oh, ya sudahlah, biar kucari sendiri. Aku pergi dulu danna, un." Deidara meninggalkanku yang masih menyembunyikan buku di samping kiriku, karena Deidara selalu berada di sebelah kananku.

'Hampir saja..' batinku sedikit lega. Aku kembali membuka isi buku itu. Tetapi belum selesai membuka lembar lainnya, tiba-tiba beberapa lembar kertas jatuh di pangkuanku. Aku pun melihat kertas-kertas itu.

'Ini...' batinku. Aku melihat ada sekumpulan foto di sana. Foto teman-temanku. Di mataku mereka semua memasang senyum yang penuh kasih untukku, termasuk Tobi yang meskipun tertutup oleh topeng lolipopnya, aku masih bisa melihat senyumannya di balik topengnya. Aku melihat satu persatu foto-foto itu, dan tanpa sengaja aku membalik salah satu foto itu dan terdapat suatu kalimat yang cukup panjang. Lalu aku membaca satu persatu kalimat yang ternyata juga terdapat pada foto-foto tersebut.

'Jangan pernah putus asa akan kematian kedua orang tuamu.' Itachi.

'Tidak akan.' batinku menjawab.

'Jangan pernah putus asa akan hidupmu.' Pain.

'Tidak akan.' jawabku lagi dalam hati.

'Bersikaplah sopan pada setiap orang.' aku sudah menduga ini dari Kisame.

'Maaf, aku pernah melakukannya padamu.' batinku.

'Hargailah orang lain, terutama Deidara.' lagi-lagi aku menduga ini dari sahabat terdekatku, Konan.

'Tentu saja.' aku membatin sambil tersenyum.

'Kau harus siap akan takdir yang diberikan Tuhan padamu.' Hidan.

'Kau mengejekku karena akan mati hah?' aku sedikit tersulut amarahku, tetapi kutahan.

'Bayar semua hutangmu sebelum terlambat.' aku lagi-lagi sudah menduga maksud kalimat ini dari Kakuzu.

'Aku tidak pernah punya hutang uang padamu.' aku mulai heran dengan kata-kata yang tertulis di bagian belakang foto-foto ini.

'Janganlah bersedih karena nyawamu berada di ujung tanduk, karena kesedihan melahirkan kesendirian. Dan kesendirian melahirkan kesepian. Dan kesepian melahirkan kesedihan. Dan seterusnya.' Zetsu.

'Kau sebenarnya niat atau tidak membuat kalimat-kalimat ini?' lagi-lagi aku terheran-heran.

'Senpai, di surga ada lolipop tidak?'

'Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya.' aku tidak tahu harus senang, sedih atau kesal dengan empat kalimat terakhir yang kubaca tadi. Mereka memang aneh. Aku kembali menyelipkan foto-foto itu ke dalam lembaran buku yang akan kubaca tadi. Lalu aku secepat mungkin meletakkan kembali ke meja di sebelah kananku, sebelum Deidara melihatnya. Hampir saja aku ketahuan karena Deidara sudah kembali ke kamarku.

"Danna, aku tidak menemukan–" Deidara berpaling arah ke meja tempat diletakkannya buku putih bercorak emas itu.

"Lho, kok bisa ada di sini, un?" Deidara kembali bertanya.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi yang menemukannya?" aku langsung mengatakan semuanya. Kurasa ini memang waktu yang tepat, tidak pelu disembunyikan lagi. Lagipula cepat atau lambat Deidara akan mengetahuinya juga.

"Jangan katakan danna membacanya!" Deidara kaget dengan maksud tersirat perkataanku tadi.

"Jika itu terjadi?" aku kembali bertanya.

Deidara terkejut mendengar jawabanku. "Danna bodoh! Apakah danna tidak mencintaiku lagi, un?" Deidara menangis di hadapanku. Dada ini terasa tersayat beribu pedang baja yang sangat tajam, namun semua ini sudah terjadi, dan waktu tidak bisa diputar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengetahuinya." jawabku pasrah.

"Apakah danna sudah mengetahui semuanya, un?" Deidara bertanya lagi, dengan suaranya yang bercampur isakan tangis.

"Jangan salahkan Eren dan teman-temannya yang telah memberitahuku." aku menjawab seadanya.

Deidara membelalakkan matanya. Tiba-tiba Deidara memelukku erat, sangat erat.

"Danna jangan berkata seperti itu, un! Aku tidak mau kehilangan danna di dunia ini! Aku tidak mau! Hiks.. hiks.." Deidara menangis di pelukanku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tiba-tiba menangis, padahal jika aku mati dia akan mati juga, bersamaku.

"Dei, mengapa kau menangis? Bukannya kita akan hidup bersama di dunia yang baru?" Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku selalu berharap jika ada keajaiban yang membuat kita semua bisa hidup kembali dalam waktu yang lama, bersamamu, un." Deidara masih mengeluarkan air matanya di pelukanku. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Lalu aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan. Deidara menurutiku.

"Ini semua adalah takdirku, takdirmu, dan takdir kita semua. Semuanya dibuat sedemikian rupa oleh orang tuaku. Mereka sayang terhadap kita semua, jadi mereka mempersatukan kita semua dalam sebuah keluarga di rumah sakit ini. Kita semua akan bersama selamanya, bahkan di dunia sana. Jadi kita takkan berpisah." Aku mengulum senyum.

"Jadi... kita takkan terpisah... untuk selamanya, un?" Deidara bertanya kepadaku. Mata aquamarinenya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Selamanya." Aku menjawabnya tenang.

Deidara kembali memelukku erat. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sentuhan lembut tanganku yang mengusap helai rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Aneh rasanya, tubuh Deidara kini terasa hangat, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Cukup lama kami berpelukan hingga ponselku berbunyi lagi.

"Oh, itu pasti wajah kematian temanku." ujarku. Tetapi dahiku sedikit berkerut ketika aku melihat layar ponselku yang memperlihatkan tulisan '9 video kematian diterima' di dalam situs NICAEA itu.

"Cepat sekali ternyata." Ujarku pelan. Aku pun melihat semua isi video itu.

-Skip time-

"Tobi, kau tetap saja konyol bahkan di video kematianmu. Tersedak lolipop yang kau makan sendiri." kataku pada video kematian Tobi. Aku melihat Deidara murung di sampingku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Danna... aku... aku hanya tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih, un." jawab Deidara.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kembali.

"Danna, di dunia ini, biasanya orang-orang yang mengetahui akan mati pasti ketakutan karena ajal akan menjemputnya, selain itu mereka juga sedih karena akan berpisah dengan keluarga dan orang-orang yang selama hidupnya menemaninya hingga akhir waktunya. Aku juga turut sedih saat melihat orang yang berada di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya menyesal karena tidak bisa membahagiakan orang-orang yang selama hidupnya menemaninya, un." jelas Deidara.

"Lalu?" aku masih dengan pertanyaanku. Deidara mendongakkan kepalanya, menghadapku.

"Kau berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Kau sama sekali tidak takut akan takdirmu. Apakah danna sama sekali tidak ingin melawan takdirmu? Ya, meskipun sepertinya tidak mungkin melawan takdir yang sudah ditentukan, un." Deidara bertanya dengan nada pelan.

"Memang, selama hidupku aku selalu ingin melawan takdir yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendakku. Aku terlalu egois dengan teman-temanku. Aku selalu ingin dituruti semua keinginanku. Tetapi aku menyesali semuanya, karena mereka pada akhirnya menjauh dariku. Aku pun tidak tahu kabar mereka sekarang. Aku juga sudah tidak pernah menganggap mereka teman."

"Danna..." Deidara termenung mendengar cerita masa laluku.

"Aku pun tidak ingin kehilangan teman lagi, sampai suatu saat aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat ingin mempunyai teman bahkan rela membuat dirinya dihina hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang. Dirinya dikucilkan masyarakat desanya karena di dalam tubuhnya terdapat sebuah kekuatan ajaib yang dapat menghancurkan seluruh desanya jika terlepas, baik secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Dia juga seorang anak yatim piatu yang awalnya diasuh oleh kakeknya yang sudah renta."

"Ooh.. siapa namanya?" Deidara bertanya padaku.

"Namanya Naruto. Dia adalah bocah berumur 5 tahun. Berbeda jauh denganku yang pada saat itu berumur 16 tahun. Aku mulai menjalin pertemanan dengannya karena iba dengannya, melindunginya bahkan pada saat dia dihina kembali oleh masyarakat desa. Mau tidak mau aku pun ikut dihina oleh masyarakat desa. Tetapi aku tidak menyerah, berusaha menemani Naruto mencari teman. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto ditinggal oleh kakenya yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang masih hidup, mati karena penyakitnya yang tidak kunjung sembuh. Untungnya kami bertemu dengan temanku yang bernama Itachi. Dia mau berbagi tempat tinggal dengannya, setelah Naruto kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya."

"Syukurlah, un." Deidara menanggapi penggalan ceritaku.

"Dia pun selalu ditemani oleh teman barunya, Sasuke, yang merupakan adik dari Itachi yang kebetulan seumuran dengannya, dan mau berteman dengannya, meskipun juga ikut dihina oleh masyarakat desa. Aku senang dapat mempertemukannya dengan Itachi dan Sasuke, teman barunya. Tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, hingga pada suatu ketika Naruto hampir menemui ajalnya."

"Apa itu? Apakah penyakitnya parah, un?" Deidara penasaran dengan ceritaku selanjutnya.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa hanya ada dua pilihan, pertama kekuatan berbahaya di tubuhnya harus dikeluarkan untuk menyembuhkannya, tetapi seluruh desa akan hancur, termasuk aku, Itachi dan Sasuke. Yang kedua..." aku terdiam.

"Yang kedua apa, danna un?" Deidara lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Dia dibiarkan hidup dengan penderitaannya yang sangat sakit itu. Sampai ajalnya menjemput. Menurutnya perlahan kekuatan itu akan merenggut nyawanya, dan jika sudah saatnya kekuatannya yang telah menjadi parasit di dalam tubuhnya itu juga akan lenyap dengan sendirinya. Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu penyebabnya, tetapi kakeknya pernah mengatakan bahwa jika dia sudah mencapai impiannya, kekuatannya yang berbahaya itu akan merenggut nyawanya sendiri." aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu.

"Dengan kata lain, Naruto menderita karena dia sudah mendapat teman? Tragis sekali." mata aquamarine Deidara berkaca-kaca.

"Itu memang takdirnya. Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya, dia akan menerima nasib yang semalang itu. Sasuke tentu sangat merasa kehilangan, karena Naruto adalah satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki, selain Itachi dan aku. Aku masih ingat saat detik-detik terakhirnya, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Sasuke dan Itachi."

"Jika danna tidak keberatan, bisakah danna memberitahuku?" Deidara menitihkan air matanya.

"Aku masih ingat kalimat-kalimat itu." Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian pahit itu.

"_Sasuke... terima kasih... karena kamu... telah mau... menjadi sahabatku... telah mau... menjadi temanku... meskipun hanya sebentar... tetapi... kamu sangat berharga..." Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke yang merupakan adik dari Itachi menggenggam erat tangan Naruto._

"_Kak Itachi... terima kasih... karena telah menerimaku... di rumah ini... maafkan aku... jika selama ini... aku... selalu merepotkanmu..." Naruto terbatuk lagi. Itachi ikut menggenggam tangan Naruto erat._

"_Kak Sasori... terima kasih... karena... selama ini... selalu menemaniku... mencarikan teman... juga melindungiku..." katanya. Aku mengelus pelan rambut durian kuning Naruto. Air mata tak terasa membasahi pipiku._

"_Semuanya... jangan bersedih karena aku... akan pergi..." batuknya benar-benar parah. "Karena... jika kalian... kehilangan... sesuatu yang berharga... dan mengikhlaskannya... kalian... akan mendapat... sesuatu... yang lebih berharga... bahkan... dari yang selama ini... kita anggap paling berharga... di dunia ini..." Naruto benar-benar berada dalam hitungan detik menuju kematiannya._

"_Naruto... kami akan selalu mengenangmu." hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat itu._

"_Sa..yo..na..ra... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAKH! Hah.. hah..." Naruto membulatkan bola mata biru langitnya sambil menjerit karena kekuatannya yang telah menjadi pembunuhnya menyiksa Naruto. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dalam tatapan nanar. Dan dalam sekejap Naruto menutup mata biru langitnya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

"Danna... lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Deidara masih penasaran dengan Sasuke.

"Menurut Itachi, Sasuke hanya merenung di kamarnya, sampai rasa berdukanya hilang. Cukup lama memang, tetapi akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Naruto." Aku tersenyum miris.

"Aku tahu itu menyakitkan bagi Naruto, tetapi sekarang dia sudah bahagia di dunia sana. Dia adalah pelajaran berharga untukku, yang selama ini tidak peduli akan apa itu teman. Aku berusaha mendapat teman, tetapi itu kembali berubah saat mengetahui kematianku tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Aku tidak mempedulikan Konan, Pein, Itachi, dan lainnya, tetapi mereka menganggapku sebaliknya. Aku menyadari kesalahan keduaku ini setelah Eren berhasil menyadarkanku. Dia benar-benar membuatku merasakan betapa besarnya kasih sayang seorang teman dari teman-temanku." mataku mengarah ke jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Danna un..." Deidara kembali menitihkan air matanya.

"Aku memang labil, aku tidak tahu mana yang benar atau salah. Yang kutahu itu adalah pilihanku, dan kurasa pilihan itu tidak akan memberatkanku, tetapi yang kurasakan justru sebaliknya. Ini seperti mimpi buruk yang tidak ada ujungnya, dan aku ingin segera terbangun dari tidur panjang ini."

"Aku tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Ini memang takdirku." aku menyandarkan kepala dan badanku ke tembok di belakangku, menutup mataku.

"Itu adalah pilihan danna, un. Pilihan danna adalah masa depan danna." Deidara ikut bicara. Aku sedikit mengangkat kedua ujung bibirku.

"Benar. Kau, Eren dan lainnya adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga untukku. Aku tidak akan melawan takdir lagi, meskipun itu mungkin untuk dilawan. Teman-temanku adalah keluarga baruku setelah aku kehilangan Naruto. Eren dan suster lainnya adalah keluarga baruku setelah aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Dan kau..." aku memandangi Deidara sejenak.

"adalah yang paling berharga dari yang berharga di hidupku."

Deidara tersenyum manis kepadaku, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kau ini masih belum terbiasakah dipuji?"

"E-eh, maaf danna, aku selalu seperti ini jika aku dipuji orang." Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Begitukah?" aku sengaja mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, membuat wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Danna! Jangan membuatku lelah karena wajahku memerah!" Deidara sedikit berteriak di depanku, membuat raut wajahnya semakin lucu. Aku kembali ke posisi semula, kasihan karena Deidara sudah terlalu lelah untuk selalu menjadi kepiting rebus yang lezat di depanku.

"Aku juga memiliki masa lalu yang kurang membahagiakan dulu, un." Tiba-tiba Deidara ikut menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Aku adalah anak yang ditemukan kedua orang tua angkatku. Lalu aku dibesarkan di tengah kepunahan manusia yang dimakan oleh raksasa-raksasa yang sering disebut titan. Desaku dilindungi oleh tembok dengan tinggi 50 meter yang membentang mengelilingi rumah-rumah penduduk dan hutan, un. Tetapi..."

"Ada titan setinggi 60 meter yang tiba-tiba menjebol tembok dari luar, membuka jalan bagi titan lainnya untuk memangsa penduduk desaku, un. Kami semua ketakutan, berlari ke arah kota. Tetapi sebagian terlambat karena terjebak oleh bangunan yang runtuh karena tertimpa reruntuhan tembok dan karena mereka dimakan oleh para titan. Aku berusaha berlari ke arah dermaga yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan menuju kota. Tetapi aku meninggalkan orang-orang yang sangat berharga untukku, un..." Deidara kembali menangis.

"Ibuku dan ayahku tidak bisa ikut karena mereka terjebak dalam reruntuhan rumahku. Aku dan adik angkatku berusaha menyelamatkan mereka, tetapi mereka justru menyuruhku untuk lari sambil menggendong adikku yang masih berumur 4 tahun pada saat itu dan aku berumur 10 tahun, un. Awalnya aku menolak perintah ibuku, tetapi demi keselamatan adikku aku rela meninggalkan ibuku dan ayahku yang sudah siap untuk menjadi santapan titan. Aku berlari sekencangnya sambil menggendong adikku, lalu kami bertemu dengan salah satu pasukan penjaga gerbang yang ternyata adalah teman ayahku, un. Aku bersikeras untuk menyuruhnya menyelamatkan kedua orang tuaku sebelum terlambat, sayangnya..." Deidara menangis di hadapanku, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jangan diceritakan jika hatimu tidak sanggup." Aku berusaha membuatnya tidak mengingat masa lalunya yang menurutnya kelam itu lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, danna un." Deidara tetap nekat menceritakan masa lalunya yang juga menyakitkan.

"Sayangnya mereka sudah berada di dekat titan, dan sang pasukan penjaga lebih memilih menggendongku dan adikku secepatnya menuju dermaga, hiks.. tetapi, adikku melepaskan diri dari gendongan dan berlari ke arah kedua orang tuaku, bermaksud menyelamatkan mereka. Aku ingin membaa pergi adikku, tetapi sudah terlambat, un. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kedua orang tuaku dan adikku yang diambil oleh titan, lalu diarahkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Darah segar ibuku dan ayahku keluar dari mulut titan itu. Adikku tertelan. Aku marah, aku ingin melawannya, tetapi aku tidak mempunyai keberanian dan kekuatan sama sekali, un. Dunia ini kejam... hiks.. hiks.." Deidara tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

Aku menyadarinya, kami sama-sama memiliki masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan, meskipun nyatanya Deidara memang lebih malang nasibnya daripada aku. Aku benar-benar bodoh, seharusnya aku bersyukur karena masih memiliki orang tua pada saat itu, namun keegoisan hati ini menahannya, bahkan menghapusnya.

"Sial.." aku berbisik. Kueratkan kepalan tanganku.

"Kenapa danna un?" Deidara ternyata melihatku.

"Seharusnya aku lebih bersyukur karena masih memiliki orang tua saat itu." Aku menutup mataku dalam-dalam, lalu kubuka kembali untuk melihat Deidara.

"Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, danna un." Deidara tersenyum miris. Air matanya kering.

"Aku ingin balas dendam dengan para titan itu, menunggu selama dua tahun, tinggal di kota yang sama sekali tidak kukenali satu orang pun. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri di pengungsian kota. Sampai waktunya aku bergabung ke dalam korps pelatihan, un. Dari situlah aku mengenal Armin, teman baruku yang juga bergabung di korps pelatihan. Kami tinggal di asrama milik korps yang sudah disediakan. Aku juga mengenal teman-teman baru, seperti Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Reiner, dan semuanya, un. 3 tahun telah kami habiskan untuk berlatih melawan para titan. Meskipun aku tidak masuk sepuluh besar lulusan terbaik, aku tetap semangat menjalankan niatku untuk membalaskan kematian kedua orang tuaku dan adikku. Tetapi..." Deidara mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku merasakan keanehan dalam tubuhku, un. Di kedua telapak tanganku muncul mulut yang bisa mengeluarkan tanah liat berbentuk hewan yang bisa meledak dengan kehendakku. Aku juga tidak menyadari di dada sebelah kiriku juga muncul mulut yang disegel, un. Aku teringat akan perkataan ibuku yang mengatakan bahwa jika di bagian tubuhku keluar mulut lainnya, aku harus bisa memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin..." Deidara menghentikan ceritanya, memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tetapi, di tanganmu tidak ada mulut." aku hanya menanggapi apa yang kulihat.

"Itu karena semuanya telah hilang digunakan olehku, un." Deidara menjawab apa adanya. Wajahnya terlihat muram.

"Jangan katakan kau..."

"Ya, seingatku mulut yang berada di kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk melawan para titan, dan mulut yang berada di dadaku... menurut ibuku bisa digunakan jika aku ingin..."

"Lepas dari penderitaan yang kualami selama ini, un." Deidara berusaha terlihat tegar dihadapanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kukendalikan mulut di kedua telapak tanganku untuk menghancurkan mereka, sampai tiada yang tersisa, un. Setelah semuanya lenyap, aku merasakan sakit di kedua tanganku, mulut yang semula berada di telapak tanganku telah menghilang entah kemana. Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, seperti diremukkan seluruh tulangku. Aku baru ingat jika ini memang takdir yang harus kujalani, aku akan lepas dari penderitaan yang kualami selama ini, meskipun waktunya kutentukan sendiri, un. Tetapi aku bertekad bahwa aku harus membantu teman-temanku untuk terakhir kalinya." Deidara menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu?"

"Aku terbang menggunakan manuver 3Dku menuju ke arah para titan yang sedang berkumpul di tempat pengisian gas. Kualihkan perhatian mereka semua ke arah dimana tidak ada prajurit satupun, un. Aku menyadari semuanya melihatku dan berpikir aneh, termasuk Armin yang merupakan sahabatku. Dia menyusulku dan berusaha menyadarkanku untuk tidak melakukan ini, tetapi aku tetap nekat. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan apapun saat itu, hanya ingin lepas dari penderitaan yang kualami selama ini, un. Lalu aku mengingat-ingat segel tangan yang pernah diajarkan ibuku untuk membuka segel yang mengunci mulut di dadaku..." Deidara kembali melepaskan nafas yang terasa berat.

"Tekadku sudah bulat, menjemput kedua orang tuaku dan adikku, dan meninggalkan teman-temanku, un. Perlahan tubuhku menjadi transparan, dan terasa seperti akan hancur. Lalu aku melihat cahaya putih di depan mataku yang semakin mendekat, hingga tak terasa aku berjalan di ruangan serba putih itu. Tetapi ruangan putih itu semakin ramai, dipenuhi orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Tetapi aku kaget melihat Armin berada di sana, bersama yang lainnya, menungguku. Mereka tidak ingin kehilanganku, hingga rela mati dimakan titan demi bertemu denganku, un." Deidara kembali menjatuhkan air matanya. Kupikir air matanya sudah kering karena dia terus menangis hari ini.

"Aku menyesal telah mengambil keputusan ini. Aku tidak memikirkan teman-temanku terlebih dahulu, un. Aku.. aku tidak menyangka sama sekali.. mereka akan sangat mempedulikanku... mereka mengalahkan rasa takut mereka, dimakan titan demi menemaniku di dunia sana... hiks.. hiks.." Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluknya.

"Jika itu pilihanmu, kau harus terima resiko yang akan kau alami."

"Danna benar, un."

Aku melepas pelukanku. "Hari ini berlalu cukup panjang." Aku memandangi jendela di kamarku.

"Benar, danna–" pandangannya beralih ke arah pintu kamarku.

"Dan sepertinya waktu kita semua telah habis, un." Deidara masih memandangi pintu kamarku.

"Benarkah?" Aku ikut memandangi pintu kamarku yang perlahan mulai menghilang, tergantikan oleh ruang berwarna putih bersih, tanpa ada apapun. Perlahan merambat ke dinding kamarku, dan ranjangku juga menghilang. Tanpa sadar pula posisiku dan Deidara berubah menjadi berdiri, dan pakaian kami juga berganti menjadi jubah hitam bercorak seperti awan berwarna merah. Aku merasa kembali sehat seperti semula. Deidara memegang tanganku, berlari entah kemana. Aku hanya mengikutinya.

'Apakah ini yang disebut kematian? Mengapa sepi sekali?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Danna, seperti yang kuceritakan, bukan un?" Deidara tiba-tiba mengajak aku bicara.

"Iya. Tetapi apa gunanya kita berlari-lari tanpa henti di sini?" kini giliranku untuk bertanya.

"Jika arahnya benar, kita akan menemukan teman-teman kita, termasuk Armin dan Eren. Konan dan lainnya juga ada di sana, un." Deidara menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit senang. Aku senang karena Deidara tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Tetapi..."

"Ada apa, danna un?"

"Apakah aku... bisa menemui kedua orang tuaku?"

"Tentu saja, un."

"Kau yakin ini arah yang benar?" tiba-tiba Deidara menghentikan larinya, berpikir sejenak.

"Itu... aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu, tapi entah mengapa diri ini berlari ke arah sini, dan aku meyakininya, un."

"Semoga saja ini arah yang benar."

Deidara melanjutkan berlari sambil memegang tanganku erat. Apa yang ada di dalam hatinya membawa kami terus berlari, menelusuri ruangan putih ini. Luas sekali rasanya. Aku melihat-lihat ruangan putih ini, tak ada satupun sesuatu yang ada. Tetapi, perlahan di arah kemana Deidara mengajakku berlari, terlihat sebuah taman yang sangat indah, yang ditumbuhi pepohonan yang rindang, dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dimana-mana.

'Hatimu benar. Meskipun kau bodoh di mata teman-temanmu, kau memiliki perasaan yang kuat terhadap apapun.' batinku kepadanya. Dan sampailah kami pada 'dunia baru', tempat baru kami semua untuk selamanya.

-Skip Time-

"Sasori..." Kedua orang tuaku memanggilku.

"Ayah, ibu.." Aku memeluk mereka berdua yang berada di sebuah bangku taman.

"Apakah selama hidupmu kau merindukan kami, Sasori?" ayahku bertanya.

"Tidak." jawabku tegas.

"Apakah selama hidupmu kau pernah merasa kesepian, Sasori?" kini giliran ibuku.

"Tidak."

"Sasori, akhirnya kita semua bisa bertemu." tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Pein, Konan, Itachi, semuanya.." aku pun menghampiri mereka, yang juga berpakaian sama denganku.

"Sasori, kami semua tidak menyangka akan dipertemukan di sini. Meskipun awalnya sadis, tetapi akhirnya kami bahagia, bisa bertemu denganmu dan yang lainnya." Konan melanjutkan.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi." Jawabku.

"Ck, sial. Kukira aku tidak akan menyusulmu di sini." Hidan tiba-tiba berkata secara sarkatis, tetapi aku mengetahuinya jika itu hanya candaan belaka.

"Lalu jika kau tidak mati kau mau sendirian tanpa teman-teman?" aku membalasnya tidak kalah.

"Tidaaak! Ah, sial. Kau selalu menang jika berdebat denganku." Hidan akhirnya menyerah dengan mudahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hei Sasori, sebenarnya ini sudah terlambat, tetapi cepat bayar hutangmu padaku." Kakuzu menyodorkan tangannya kearahku.

"Memangnya aku punya hutang apa padamu?"

"Tentu saja kau punya banyak hutang padaku." Kakuzu berpikir sejenak. "Kau sudah membuatku bahagia selama kau menjadi sahabatku." bisa kulihat di balik cadarnya terukir senyum. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Pada akhirnya kita semua akan bertemu di sini, dan kau berhasil bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang tuamu." Itachi melirik ke arah kedua orang tuaku yang masih terduduk di bangku taman.

"Kau benar, aku senang pada akhirnya bisa bersama-sama dengan semuanya."

"Kak Sasori, kak Itachi, senang bisa bertemu kembali!" Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di sampingku. Aku sedikit kaget saat melihat Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Sasuke?" tanyaku pada adik dari Itachi itu.

"Ah, ya. Aku juga berada di sini, menemani Naruto dari awal dia berada di sini sampai sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menemaninya, kapanpun dan dimanapun." jawab Sasuke polos. Aku terenyuh mendengarnya.

"Kau benar. Janji harus ditepati." Itachi ikut bicara.

"Oh ya, mengapa di sini tidak ada–" kalimat Kisame dipotong dengan guyuran air dari Zetsu yang diambil entah dari mana.

"Kau membutuhkan ini kan?" Zetsu sedikit tersenyum jahil.

"Tch, kau ini, jika bermaksud membuatku senang bilanglah, jangan seperti ini." Kisame yang ubahnya basah seperti menasehati Zetsu. Yang dinasehati hanya diam.

"Senpaiii! Di sini banyak lolipop! Lalala yeyeye lalala yeyeye..." suara konyol yang sering kudengar kembali menginterupsi pendengaranku.

"Ternyata di sini memang surga bagi semua orang, terutama dirinya." Kisame menunjuk ruangan berbentuk permen, tidak jauh dari tempatku. Aku yakin itu pasti Tobi.

Tiba-tiba saja lenganku ditarik oleh seseorang, membawaku pergi dari kerumunan teman-temanku dan beralih ke ruangan putih lagi.

"Tuan ingin melihat mereka 'gulat' lagi?" aku masih mengingat-ingat pemilik suara yang kukenal ini.

"Tuan Sasori, mengapa diam?" sang pemilik suara menampakkan wajahnya yang sedang antusias.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tuan lagi, cukup Sasori. Yang lainnya mana?" ternyata yang menarikku adalah Sasha.

"Ah, sebentar lagi sampai. Oh ya, di sana juga ada Deidara. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi– uhuk!" Sasha menarikku berlari sambil memakan kentangnya, dan itu membuatnya terbatuk.

"Jangan makan sabil berlari. Kapan Deidara ke sana?" tanyaku bingung karena cepat sekali Deidara pergi dari hadapanku.

"Tadi, saat kau berbicara dengan teman-temanmu, aku menarik Deidara ke tempat kami." Sasha menjelaskan.

"Begitu." aku masih berlari karena lenganku masih ditarik oleh Sasha, menuju suatu tempat yang menurutnya menarik.

"Aaaaaaaaaakh! Setelah Eren, apa yang kau lakukan Mikasa!?" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Jean.

"Mematahkan tulangmu, karena kau telah menyakiti Eren." Mikasa terdengar seperti sangat marah.

Aku dan Sasha telah sampai, di suatu tempat di mana Jean, Mikasa dan lainnya berada. Di halaman sebuah kastil tua yang masih berdiri kokoh. Mereka semua menggunakan pakaian yang sama, kemeja dan celana putih serta sepatu boot kulit berwarna coklat setinggi lutut. Tak lupa jaket berwarna coklat yang hanya menutupi dada, dan tali-tali coklat yang membelit seluruh tubuh mereka kecuali kepala dan tangan mereka.

"Aaaaw..." Eren kesakitan sambil memegang punggungnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bersihkan tempat ini." dokter Levi tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kastil.

"Yaa.." mereka semua menjawab dengan malas, lalu mencari alat untuk membersihkan halaman yang cukup luas ini. Aku mencari-cari Deidara di antara kerumunan orang.

"Deidara? Kau juga ikut membersihkan kastil ini?" tanyaku.

"Danna tidak ingat, un? Dulunya aku juga anggota dari Scouting Legion. Oh ya, aku lupa, tadi saat bercerita aku lupa jika aku sudah menjadi anggota Scouting Legion. Lihat ini, un!" Deidara semangat memperlihatkan lambang yang berada di dadanya. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Deidara sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Bukannya itu lambang rumah sakit tempatku dirawat tadi?"

"Benar. Lambang rumah sakit terinspirasi dari ini." Eren tiba-tiba ikut bicara.

"Eren, kerja yang benar." tiba-tiba dokter Levi sudah berada di belakang Eren, nafasnya tepat mengenai leher belakang Eren yang membuatnya merinding.

"K-kopral!? Baiklah!" Eren kembali melalukan pekerjaannya, menyapu daun-daun yang berjatuhan dari pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Dokter dulunya seorang kopral?" tanyaku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Dan jangan memanggilku dokter lagi. Cukup Levi." jawabnya datar.

"Berbeda sekali dengan tadi. Tetapi mengapa kau menyuruh mereka membersihkan tempat ini? Bukannya ini..."

"Dia itu clean-freak, Sasori. Jadi, dia tidak mau ada debu atau kotoran sekecil apapun di tempat yang dia lihat. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak akan bisa bersih." Jean tiba-tiba angkat bicara, sambil memegangi punggungnya. "Akh! Sakit sekali punggungku karena tadi." Jean membelakangiku, mencabut rumput liar yang ada di belakangnya. Tetapi sekejap posisinya berubah ketika ku menyadari punggungnya ditendang oleh sang kopral.

"Aaaaaaaaaaakh!" Jean menjerit kesakitan sambil tengkurap di tanah.

"Itu hukumanmu karena telah berkata tentangku. Dan ditambah membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi di kastil ini, sampai tidak ada debu dan kotoran sekecil apapun." Levi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Yaa..." Aku yakin, dari suara seraknya, Jean menangis dengan tidak elitnya karena punggungnya benar-benar sakit.

"Deidara, kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini. Sasori menunggumu, kau tahu kan dia benci menunggu?" Tiba-tiba Levi menyuruh Deidara untuk menemaniku lagi.

"Eh? Tetapi pekerjaanku belum selesai, un." Deidara masih membersihkan jendela kastil. Aku bisa melihat ada sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Biar Eren yang melanjutkan. Cepat!"

"Kenapa aku? Punggungku masih sakit karena Jean." Eren yang mendengar merasa tidak terima. Yang dibilang masih menangis dengan posisi tidak elitnya.

"Jangan protes atau kutambah pekerjaanmu." Levi memerintah dengan seenaknya kepada para anak buahnya.

"Baiklah." Eren menyerah untuk melawan kopralnya yang kurasa seperti majikannya.

"Semuanya, aku pergi dulu, un." Deidara yang baru kusadari sudah berganti baju menjadi sama denganku kembali menarik lenganku yang membuatku harus berlari mengikutinya. Ruangan putih yang sama kembali kupijak. Entah kemana Deidara akan membawaku pergi. Tetapi aku segera mengetahuinya ketika kulihat sebuah tempat yang asing bagiku, dan tidak asing bagi Deidara. Kini aku dan Deidara berada di atas sebuah tembok setinggi 50 meter, tempat dimana Deidara tinggal dulu, yang menyuguhkan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang indah.

"Danna tahu tempat ini kan? Jangan heran, para titan itu sudah mati, karena misteri tentang titan telah dipecahkan, un." Deidara mulai mengajakku bicara.

"Mengapa kau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Aku sering mengunjungi tempat ini, tentunya setelah aku mati. Semua perkembangan tentang titan kuketahui, sampai misteri titan yang selama ini terpendam."

"Ah, danna, lihat matahari yang akan terbenam itu, un! Indah bukan?" Deidara menunjuk matahari yang ada di depan kami.

"Ya, indah seperti matamu."

"Danna selalu saja menggombaliku. Dan lihatlah, awan yang tipis itu menutupinya, membuatnya lebih indah, un!" Deidara bersemangat menjelaskan padaku pemandangan di sana.

"Ya, seperti bibir yang melengkapi wajahmu." wajahnya kembali memerah, dengan intensitas yang lebih besar. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman dibuatnya.

"Padang rumput di bawah sana juga bertiup dengan indah, menambah lengkap pemandangan di sini, un. Luar biasa!"

"Ya, seperti rambut pirang panjangmu yang bertiup dengan lembut dan indah sekarang." Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Sasori no Danna u–!" maaf Deidara, kau harus melanjutkan kata-katamu nanti sampai aku puas memakanmu.

Aku sadar, ini adalah takdirku, yang mungkin dibuat atas pilihanku dulu. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu dan lainnya. Aku tidak menyesal dilahirkan di dunia ini, dan mati secepat ini. Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggap kematian adalah hal yang mengerikan, tetapi tidak untukku.

Ini adalah kematian yang membahagiakan.

-The End-

Halo semuanya! Aku adalah author baru di sini. Dan ini adalah fic pertamaku, sekaligus fic crossover pertamaku /ribet/.

Ya, mungkin fic ini masih sangat jauh dari kata 'sempurna', tetapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuat fic yang lebih bagus lagi.

Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca fic –ya beginilah– ini, dan saya tentu saja lebih berterima kasih lagi jika ada yang mau memberi review, kritik, dan saran yang membangun. Tidak menerima flame.

Mohon bantuannya! ^^V

Note :  
NICAEA - situs wajah kematian dalam anime Devil Survivor 2 The Animation. /setauku/


End file.
